John Geiger
John Geiger is the main antagonist in the 1997 action film Speed 2: Cruise Control. He was a former worker aboard the cruise ship of the Seabourn Legend, and now a terrorist and a hacker bent on revenge on the cruise line for getting fired. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Green Goblin in Spider-Man, George Deckert in xXx: State of the Union, Ryuk in Netflix's Death Note, J.G. Jopling in The Grand Budapest Hotel, Rat in Fantastic Mr. Fox, Raven Shaddock in Streets of Fire, Max Schreck in Shadow of the Vampire, Lord Cob in Tales From Earthsea, Eric Masters in To Live and Die in L.A., Armando Barillo in Once Upon A Time in Mexico and Nikolai Diavolo in 007: Everything Or Nothing. Biography Past career Geiger once worked aboard the Seabourn Legend, a cruise ship whose autopilot system he designed himself. However, he was eventually laid off after he got sick from copper poisoning. Seeking revenge, Geiger plans to destroy the cruise line in revenge for sacking his job. Plan for Revenge Geiger first appeared getting into a Caribbean cruise on the Seabourn Legend, posing as a passenger and smuggling several detonators onboard. Inside the ship, Geiger hacks into the ship's controls and kills the captain by throwing him overboard. He then tricks the captain's first mate Juliano into evacuating all passengers, allowing himself to steal some jewels from the ship's vault. However, several passengers end up being trapped in fire doors in hallway filled up with smoke, and Geiger sets the ship to crash into an incoming oil tanker near St. Martin. Alex Shaw (the protagonist of the film) eventually caught wind of Geiger's plan so they and Juliano head over to Geiger's cabin armed with skeet guns. However, having anticipated this, Geiger sets his cabin to explode, though Alex and Juliano evaded the explosion unscathed. In the meantime, Annie Porter frees the trapped people with a chainsaw, and Alex attempts to slow the ship down by flooding the ballast doors before attempting to catch Geiger himself. However, Geiger evades from Alex's grasp, and explains through the intercom that he was the one who created the ship's autopilot system before his dismissal. As Alex and the crew finally catch up to Geiger's plan of crashing with cruise ship with the oil tanker, Alex attempts to jam the ship's propeller with a steel cable underwater, but Geiger jams the cable before taking Annie hostage on a small boat. However, Alex and a photographer named Dante manage to avoid the collision by turning the bow thrusters in the bilge pump room, which made the ship nearly avoiding the collision with the tanker, though it caused the ship to crash at a nearby shore of a St. Martin town before coming to a full halt. Death With the cruise ship safe, Alex goes after Geiger, who is about to escape in a seaplane with Annie onboard. Using a speargun, Alex catches up to it and rescues Annie just as Geiger loses control of the plane and crashes into the top of the oil tanker. He is unharmed by this, but as he laughs maniacally, a spark ignites in the engine as the gas leaks from its tank, which blows the plane to pieces and kills Geiger. This causes a larger massive explosion that destroys the oil tanker, though the oil tanker's crew managed to evacuate the ship before the explosion. Gallery John geiger.png|Geiger realizes that his plan is going well for a star. Geiger hostage annie.jpg|Geiger holding Annie as a hostage by gunpoint. John Geiger.png|Geiger's mad evil look. Geiger crashes his plane.jpg|John crashes his plane Geiger laughing maniacally before his death.jpg|Geiger laughs maniacally before he dies Geiger's death.png|Geiger's death as he is engulfed by the oil tanker's explosion. Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Crackers Category:Homicidal Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Anarchist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Nemesis